Misery Business
by Roys-neko
Summary: 5927, #76- Broken Pieces, "H-hayato." GokuTsu NOT REALLY ANGST!


#76- Broken Pieces

**Discliamer: Yamamoto- (looks down at paper) Roys-neko doesn't own KHR, or Tsuna... since that's Gokudera's... (Tsuna -twitches- Neko!)**

* * *

"You're acting stupid, Tsuna!" Reborn scolded the said boy. 

The brunette felt a tear roll down his face, he traced his forefinger where the tear fell.

"So you like a guy, big deal?!" The infant walked out, his blood boiling at the confused teen, sitting pitifully on the carpeted floor of his bed room.

Brown eyes blurred with liquid, beginning to over flow, and streams of the salty substance fell. One tear after another tearing his heart to shreds.

--- Earlier that day…. ---

Tsuna looked questioningly at Gokudera, as he closed the door behind them as they walked into Tsuna's bed room.

The silver-haired teen threw himself to the floor bowing lowly, "I'm sorry 10th! I'm sorry for my future actions!" He declared loudly, with his face still pasted on the floor.

Tsuna looked at him oddly, "Gokudera-kun, What're you--"

He was cut off as the teen grabbed his hands and forced their lips upon his own. Tsuna's eye widened with the sudden action. Slowly his eyes closed as he felt a warm, moist tongue in his mouth, that's didn't belong to him.

'This.. isn't… as… bad…'

Tsuna's mind flashed with the thoughts of the person who was providing the wonderful contact that made his body shiver in delight. Remembering the person who was pressing their bodies extremely close, compared to anyone has done before. The same person always protecting him, even now. Their one arm around his waist, preventing him from falling to the floor, and another behind his neck shielding him from the walls that boxed them in, alone.

His eyes shot open, his pushed the source of warmth away.

"This isn't right! I like Kyoko-chan, not Gokudera-kun!" He shouted to himself, panting out of breath, he traced his lips. Forgetting the Italian teen was there to hear the outburst to himself, his eye grew wider than before.

"Gokudera-kun, I…"

"I'm sorry, 10th!" With that said, the door was shut closed. Tsuna banged his head against the wall, looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gokudera running out of his house to the children's park.

The door opened, Tsuna was quickly thrown to the floor.

"Tsuna, I don't what part you don't get.. you know that you don't like Kyoko, we _both_ know. And the fact that your little face sucking match made you happy… You really are No-Good-Tsuna."

Tsuna blushed, pointing an accusing finger at the infant. "You were spying on us!"

Reborn smirked, "No, I was simply doing my job."

"Spying?!"

"Tutoring."

"How so!"

"A Tutor should always monitor their students." Reborn closed the subject, twisting Tsuna's wrist.

-

Hence, where Tsuna was now, alone in his room. He lost a friend and a potential relationship, and pissed off his Tutor all in one day.

'What should I do?!' Tsuna ruffled his hair in distress, 'I can't just convince Reborn to help me… and Gokudera-kun probably never wants to speak with me again.'

Tsuna went to seek advise, once he reached the living room, he heard I-pin and Lambo arguing.

He stopped, listening before entering the family room.

"Lambo, You made a mess!"

"Ha-ha, well then clean it up!"

"Pick up the pieces and put it back together!"

Tsuna processed those words, remembering what had happened, how much he messed up… How he shattered both Gokudera and himself.

He left the house in a hurry, running to the children's park, 'I have to pick up the pieces and put them back together again!'

He reached the park, the sky was darkening, the rays of the sun, dimmed down into a ruby-orange shade. The park was emptied of people, he couldn't even find the brilliant silver-hair that tickled his peach skin, from earlier that day.

"Gokudera-kun!" He walked through the park, searching everywhere.

"Gokudera-kun! Please I need to talk to you!" He dropped to his knees in desperation, "I missed him…" Tsuna heard foot steps from behind.

"You didn't miss me… I was about to leave though." Tsuna perked up happily, he was about to turn around then he was stopped by a weak and tired voice.

"Please… don't look at me… I'm not in any condition for you to see me in, 10th."

Tsuna stood from the sanded ground, still facing the other way. He shook his head roughly, turning anyways. He met soft pink rimmed eyes, and tired eyes closing half way.

"Gokudera-kun.. I'm sorry.. I really-"

"Say no more 10th! It was my fault, I shouldn't of have done… what I did." he turned his face away. Tsuna sighed, he placed his hand on the pale peach cheek.

"Don't be sorry. What I'm trying to say… is that I really Like you too… Gokudera-kun."

Tsuna brought his face closer to Gokudera's, softly brushing his lips onto the taller boy's.

"10th.. I.."

"Tsuna"

Gokudera smiled, "Hayato." Tsuna blushed deeply, "H-hayato."

"Tsuna, I… really like you too."

* * *

**a/n: I though I should of had fun with the disclaimer... and as I prove to you all... that in the end of my attempt to write angst... it's still romance highway 66!**

**-Bows- Please Review, Onegai shimasu!**


End file.
